An Artist's Proposal
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: After two years of being together will Gray finally propose? AU!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail, even though I wish I did because then it would never end :-)**

* * *

Juvia threw her head back and laughed at the top of her lungs at something her boyfriend just said. They were celebrating their two year anniversary at a fancy restaurant where they stood out like a wild flower in a field of roses, but she didn't mind. She was having the time of her life, with the _**love**_ of her life.

Gray smiled hearing her laughter. He couldn't help it. He'd never even thought that he'd ever grow to love someone so much. Seeing her happy made him happy and even after two years, her amazing laugh got to him. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

When she finally calmed down, her breathing became even again. She let out a sigh of contentment.

"Juvia cannot believe that she and Gray-sama have been together for two years."

"Yeah, time flies by when you are happy," he said smoothly, with a sly wink.

"It does," she said with another giggle and she suddenly is thinking of their first encounter.

* * *

 _She was jogging down Magnolia Park in the morning, with her headphones plugged into her ears when she heard someone yell, "Stay right there!" and then she suddenly felt something cold and slimy hit her on the face and neck. She gasped out of surprise, "What the?" she cried out, wiping the substance that hit her out of her eyes._

" _Shit!" he growled under his breath, rushing over to the girl. "Sorry about that! That stupid cat was annoying and he took one of my brushes so I had to throw something at him, and I didn't really have anything else to throw other than paint. It didn't get into your eyes did it?" he rambled on awkwardly. He looked back at the blue cat that was meters away from them, "Yeah you better run, you stupid cat!" he screamed lamely at the animal._

 _She continued to rub her eyes still not looking at him._

" _Paint? Why would someone throw paint at an innocent cat?!" she yelled at him, her cheeks puffed up from the sudden anger. She then blinked her eyes slowly, and looked up to find a tall, gorgeous black haired man standing in front of her and she instantly swooned. Her face instantly turned red from the embarrassment and the sudden shyness creeping up in her._

 _He raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of mood. She sounded angry at first and then suddenly she seemed completely embarrassed._

" _Sorry about that—shit, I got it in your hair," he said slightly wincing, hoping she didn't yell at him again. He then took the time to take a good look at her, long blue hair, long legs. She was drop-dead gorgeous and he had to screw it up by getting paint on her?_

 _Juvia looked down at her blue locks, and saw the paint in her hair._

" _Oh—it's—it's okay… Juvia can just wash it out with shampoo…" she stuttered in her usual third person speech, fidgeting nervously in her place._

 _Gray chuckled a bit at how nervous she was."It's not going to get out with just regular shampoo. I have a certain kind of soap to get rid of the paint, so if you want you can come by my place to rinse it off. Just let me collect my stuff… Juvia," he said, testing the name on his tongue. He then turned to walk back to grab his things._

 _She bit her lower lip nervously, watching him walk away and come back with a bag full of art utensils._

" _Ready to go?" he asked her with a slight amused smirk written on his features._

 _She nodded her head slowly and started to follow him. She looked down at her feet, not really paying attention to her surroundings and she suddenly squealed loudly as her foot hit a tiny rock, causing her to trip._

 _Gray turned around when he heard her squeal and his eyes widened when he saw her flailing her arms. He dropped his things quickly, but it was too late. She fell right on top of him and he landed on the grass with her on top._

 _Juvia had her head on his strong, well-built chest. She took in his cologne and memorized it. She nervously lifted her head only to find him staring up at her with an intense look in his eye and a small blush on his cheeks._

 _He had his hands on her lower back not knowing where else to put them. He suddenly got nervous when he felt all of her on top of him. He hoped he didn't scare her. He definitely didn't want to come off as a pervert. It's a miracle that he hasn't stripped off any of his clothing yet. After a couple more seconds of silence, he finally broke it wanting make sure she was okay._

" _Are you alright Juvia?" he asked her in his usual deep voice._

 _She squeaked again, and felt her cheeks get redder. "Yes—sorry—uh—"_

" _Gray…" he told her with a chuckle as he stared up into her deep blue eyes._

 _She felt herself staring back into his black eyes and she tested his name on her lips._

 _"Nice to meet you, Gray-sama…" she told him with a small shy smile on her face._

* * *

Juvia smiled at the memory, after that incident they went back over to his place to get the paint out of her hair and they ended up talking all evening. She was honestly surprised with herself at how open she felt with him after how nervous she felt when they first met.

"Juvia was so nervous the first day she met Gray…" she admitted with a laugh.

He smirked at her and leaned forward a bit, placing one of his hands on top of hers.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that at all…" he mentioned to her with an obvious look.

She blushed when his hand touched hers. He knew he had this huge effect on her and now he was teasing her.

"Gray-sama it's not nice to tease Juvia! Besides, after we got to your apartment Juvia remembers Gray getting nervous too! Especially when he started to strip his clothes off!" she said with a small pout on her face.

Gray groaned loudly, and leaned back into his chair. He was still holding on to her hand, and with the other hand he started pulling at his tie that seemed to have tightened around his neck.

"Well, how could I not be nervous? There was this beautiful, amazing woman standing in my apartment. With very tight work-out clothing. It was hard not to be," he said, grinning slyly at her.

Juvia felt her face heat up even more at the compliment. Even after two wonderful years, he still made her feel butterflies.

"I—I was really surprised when you asked me out the day after…" she said suddenly with a sad smile forming on her lips.

Gray frowned at her and slightly tightened his grip on her hand."Juvia—your parents, that asshole ex-boyfriend, and anyone who has ever hurt you never gotten to know you like I do. They never had the chance to experience how you can brighten up a room so quickly, and they never deserved your love. Your love is something people should cherish, you care about everything and everybody around you that you leave no love for yourself."

Juvia stared at him with tears in her eyes. She never thought someone would love her with the dark path she grew up from. But here he is. This man _loved_ her.

His eyes darkened instantly as he continued his rant, "Juvia—" he started again, but he couldn't quite form the words he wanted to say. He tried again, "Juvia—you're—"

Everything was going smoothly until one thing, and then everything had gone downhill from there.

Before Gray could form the words he wanted to say, the waiter interrupted them asking if they wanted more champagne.

Gray looked towards his girlfriend, being the gentleman that he is to see what Juvia wanted. She smiled at the waiter, nodding her head enthusiastically.

The waiter had brought an unopened bottle for the couple to share. He peeled off the paper smoothly, and placed his hands in the position to pop off the cork. Right when the corked popped off, a waterfall of champagne foamed right out of the bottle and right onto Juvia's royal blue dress.

The waiter started acting in a frenzy. He apologized profusely as he _unprofessionally_ started patting Juvia's legs with his napkin. This bothered Gray being the jealous, possessive person that he is and also the fact that he royally screwed up by pouring the champagne all over his girlfriend!

Juvia was flushed from the embarrassment of the drink being poured on her, or the waiter patting her legs endlessly. Gray couldn't quite figure which one it was. All he knows is he was getting very agitated at this clumsy waiter and the fact that he interrupted something _very important._

"I'm terribly sorry Miss—" The waiter apologized again, suddenly noticing Gray's intimidating glance, telling him to "back the fuck off".

Juvia held up her hand and waved off the waiter with a gentle smile.

"It's okay. Could you point me where your restrooms are? So I can clean up a bit?" she asked the waiter politely.

The waiter lifted his shaking hand and pointed her in the direction of the bathrooms. She nodded and excused herself from the table.

The clumsy waiter was about to walk away from the incident that just occurred but before he could, Gray grabbed him and yanked him down so they were eye to eye.

"Cop another feel of my girlfriend and I won't hesitate to kick your ass," he growled hotheadedly.

The waiter's eyes were wide and he nodded his head, "So—sorry sir. It—it—was an accident."

Gray reluctantly let go of him and nodded his head. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"Can I just have the check please?" he asked him bitterly. First he was a blubbering mess with his feelings and now this happened? What the hell was up with him lately? Every time he tried to propose something would always happen.

The waiter nodded and ran off to get him his bill. Gray closed his eyes and groaned internally as he thought of all the times he had wanted to propose but didn't because something always went wrong or one of their friends beat him to it.

The day he was going to propose with all their group of friends at a nice restaurant, _Jellal asked Erza._

Or the day at the water park with everyone. He wanted to ask after they rode the love slide, but _Gajeel asked Levy._

And then the last one which pissed him off the most. Stupid flame brain stole the last idea he had! He had the whole day planned out, they would go and do all of Juvia's favorite things and then end off going on a canoe ride with a brightly lit lake, full of lights, candles and flowers. But as soon as he went to start planning it, Natsu had did it first, claiming it was "his idea" in the first place. That ticked Gray off but at the end of the day he was happy for him and Lucy at least, but he couldn't help but notice the crestfallen look on Juvia's face when she heard another one of her close friends is engaged. She was extremely happy for her friends, but Gray knew she wanted to get married too. But being the selfless person Juvia is she never pressured or even brought up any hints to Gray of what she wanted. It's because of Gray's doubts and fears towards marriage of course.

But all of that changed the day he met her. He knew she was different from the start.

He was broken out of his thoughts when his girlfriend came back with a smile on her features, totally forgetting about the incident that had just occurred. He couldn't help but be in awe of her and fall in love with her all over again.

Before she could sit back down, Gray paid the check, still tipping the waiter even though he was angry at him before. The girl in front of him just makes his heart filled with love.

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows, feeling confused because they didn't even order dessert.

"Gray? Why are we leaving so early?" she questioned.

He stood up from the table and smiled slyly at her.

"Because I have another surprise for you," he said, grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her gently out of the restaurant.

She squealed with delight and clung onto Gray's arm while he just chuckled at her usual crazy antics.

He stopped walking abruptly, causing her to stop with him and he turned his face to look down at her.

"Thanks for being you," he told her seriously, leaning down to kiss her softly. She responded eagerly to this, pulling away with a small smile.

"Thank you, for being you too," she whispered softly, cuddling into his side as he wrapped his arm around continuing to their next destination.

They were heading back to Gray and Juvia's apartment. Juvia felt a little disappointed because she didn't expect to be back at the apartment so soon. Then she quickly brightened up at the thought of the surprise Gray said he had for her.

Once Gray opened up the door, she stepped inside first and she gasped in awe of their apartment.

Gray had decorated the whole kitchen and living room with lights, candles, and white roses everywhere. She had no idea how he did this behind her back. She kept that thought to ask him one day, but right now her heart could burst at any second of how romantic he was being.

She turned around to face him and he was still standing by the door with his hands shoved into his dress pants, his shirt now lost with a light blush dusted on his cheeks. He didn't know what her reaction would be, and suddenly he started feeling more nervous than before.

"Gray-sama…. It's—it's so beautiful…" she finally started speaking, still taking everything in. She even took notice how their usual coffee table was not in its place in front of the couch but instead a cozy blanket with a picnic basket right next to it.

Gray finally stepped inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you like it… I really wanted this night to be special…" he told her seriously, gazing at her with a look mixed with lust and love.

"Every night is special with you," she spoke in first person, taking a step towards him to wrap her arms around his neck.

Gray grinned at her words, knowing that she only spoke in first person when she was very serious. Usually it was reserved just for him, but he loved her speech either way.

He untangled himself from her arms, causing her to pout. But he bent down to take off her shoes for her, causing her to giggle at his unusual action. Once he took them off, he gently placed his hands on her long, creamy legs, moving them up slowly that she let out a light gasp at his touch and he tossed them to the side. Once he was finally towering over again his hands slipped to the back of her dress, unzipping it so it fell onto their wooden floor. Gray's pants were gone as well, leaving them both in their undergarments. They were quite used to walking around like this, well Gray more than Juvia, but as soon they started living together she picked up the habit quite quickly.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to pour us some wine," he told her with a slight playful slap on her but, causing her to squeal. She nodded her head and went to sit on the cozy blanket and pillows he had on the floor.

Gray went into the kitchen and sighed in relief that there were walls covering him. He was freaking out slightly. He started pacing back and forth and didn't want to leave her waiting out there for too long, or she will know something was up. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, grabbing the wine and pouring it into the glasses he had put on the counter earlier. He started mumbling to himself words of confidence to make him feel better.

"Come on! You can do this. She loves you. Shit—." He knocked over one of the glasses of wine, thankfully not breaking the glass.

"Gray? Is everything alright?" Juvia called out to him, clearing hearing the noise.

"Yeah. One second," he responded, throwing a rag onto the mess and pouring another glass of wine. He'll deal with that later right now he just wanted to sit down and relax with his girlfriend. He left the kitchen holding the two glasses of wine, handing one to Juvia before he took a seat next to her.

She smiled and thanked him happily, now taking a sip of the delightful beverage.

After taking a sip of his own wine, Gray gently placed the glass down onto the table next to him. He wrapped his arms around Juvia pulling her closer towards him, almost causing her to spill her wine. She giggled at his sudden need of affection and placed her glass down onto the table next to his.

Gray pulled her on top of him, leaning his forehead onto hers, kissing her hungrily. Juiva let out a small moan, releasing their lips as he continued to place soft kisses on her neck. Juiva ran her fingers through his long black hair, knowing his weak spot. He let out a groan in her neck, continuing to leave his mark on her.

He slowly trailed back up to her face, locking lips with her again even more aggressively. He honestly couldn't get enough of her. It was like she was his drug and he was addicted. No matter how many times they have kissed or made love, each time was even more amazing than the last.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips, making her smile into their kiss.

Just three words, eight letters and she was on cloud nine like every other day. He was never usually vocal with those words. Even though she knew he loved her his actions showed it all the time. But when he did say those words to her she just fell in love with him all over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him into another deep passionate kiss and she pulled away after a couple of more chaste kisses.

"I love you too." Before she could lean in to kiss him again, he had a far off look on his face that she noticed. "What's the matter?" she asked, her eyes trying to read what he's thinking.

"Before we get any further into this night, I have a favor to ask…" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"A favor?" she asked him still confused, furrowing her brows together.

He nodded his head. "I want to paint you first," he suddenly said out of the blue.

"Paint Juvia?" she asked, with wide eyes. "But Gray, I—"

"Please." He rubbed her back gently, leaning his forehead onto hers. "I promise we can make love all night. Just—just let me paint you first…"

Juvia stayed quiet for a few moments, and then finally gave in.

"Okay, fine… just let Juvia change—"

He interrupted her once again, "No, no, no. Stay like this." After getting a hesitant look from Juvia, he said, "You look beautiful. Just trust me, it will only take a couple of hours."

* * *

And so Gray painted Juvia. It took about two and a half hours of laughing, teasing and simply enjoying each other's company. And as usual, Juvia kept pointing out the obvious hardness in Gray's pants earning herself either a grin, or an eye roll, but mostly a devilish smirk. And with Gray's rule of no peaking, her patience was wearing very thin. But now it was finally time to see the final result.

"Grayyyyyyyyy are you done—" she cut herself off mid-sentence after seeing the painting. She glanced at it for a few moments which seemed to last an eternity for Gray. "Oh, my…Gray-sama…this is so—so beautiful." She let out a gasp, her eyes filled with tears. It was the most beautiful painting he has ever done of her. She was laughing, with her teeth showing. He painted what she was wearing at that moment, but something caught her eye. Her hands were drawn to her chest, with a huge sapphire ring shining on her finger. She suddenly glanced in Gray's direction in surprise.

"What….?"

Gray was bent down on one knee with a beautiful sapphire ring, with diamonds surrounding it. The lights in the room, reflected off of the ring making it look like it was glowing.

"Juvia… will you make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

A few tears leaked down from her eyes, while her lips quivered. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth in absolute shock. She had no idea he was planning this, even though she has been wanting it since the day they met.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw her starting to cry. He slowly got off the ground.

"Oh, no. Juiva please—please baby, don't cry. I'm sorry if this is too soon—we can wait—I just thought with all of our friends and—and—I thought this is what you wanted—"

She shook her head rapidly and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over in the process.

"No, no! Juvia—I want to marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said, her lips breaking into a tearful smile as Gray grinned down her sliding the ring onto her finger. "I love you. I love you so much Gray!" she said, squealing, staring down at her ring with excitement.

He let out a deep chuckle and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Not as much as I do," he pulled her in for a deeper kiss before she could argue with him. His hands slid down to her ass and then her legs, picking her up effortlessly. Without breaking the kiss, he headed to their bedroom to keep his promise from earlier that night. After all they have a lot to celebrate.

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't written a Fairytail story in a long time. Anways, Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry if this was super cheesy and if there were any mistakes. I hope you all like it :-)**


End file.
